


Pretty Young Thing

by Turtles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday Fic for the prompt:<br/>"18 and 21"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Young Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Kim!

They're in America again, and Louis' just turned 21. Harry is lazing on their hotel bed, phone in hand. Practically naked, when Louis jumps on the bed next to him. Stretching out alongside him, feet poking into his calf. 

"Let's get wasted," Louis says, tugging on Harry's hair until Harry looks up from the phone and turns to Louis. Eyes wide and mouth open, always a little bit compliant to whatever Louis' idea might be.

"Okay," slips out of his lips. Why not? It's not something they haven't done a million times before and they don't have an early start tomorrow. Louis' eyes are sparking at him when he crooks his lips up in a sharp smile.

"Harry," Louis kisses into his mouth. "Harry, let me get you wasted."

Harry is a little confused, but he says okay again. Ever since he turned 21 Louis has been harping about how he's turned into an old man, about how he has to take care of his boy. He figures this has something to do with that. Louis leaves the hotel room, and Harry avidly watches him go. "Don't touch yourself while I'm gone."

Harry hadn't been planning to, but Louis' words make his gut clench. He could have. Stroked himself until Louis got back with whatever alcohol he has in mind for tonight. Louis comes back half an hour later, wind chilled and carrying a paper bag filled with wine bottles. Louis uncorks one and hands it to Harry, watching him as he swigs from it. He pets Harry's head and says, "Can't even drink here legally. You're being awfully naughty, pumpkin."

Harry rolls his eyes at Louis and when he brings the bottle down his lips are already starting to stain purple. Louis stares at his mouth until he straddles him, grabbing the bottle from his hand and pushing it against Harry's mouth. Tilting it up and making the wine flow into his mouth Harry drinks steadily, eyes closing as Louis tilts the bottle. "That's right, drink up my pretty boy." 

Louis' hand slips against Harry's throat where he can feel him swallow, and he pushes down where he can feel Harry hard against him. Louis takes the bottle away from his lips to take a steady pull from it. Watching as Harry breathes heavily, lips plush and damp with alcohol. Eyes bright and green where he looks up at Harry. Louis sets the bottle down and takes his shirt off.

Ripping it quick over his head, he tugs at Harry's shirt too. Pulling his pants and boxers down until Harry is spread open on the bed. Harry is leaning back into the pillows, hair fanning a little around him and Louis. Louis thinks he's beautiful and he tells him so. "Oh, my pretty young thing. You just want to be played with don't you?" 

Harry closes his eyes and arches into Louis' touch as Louis' straddles Harry's chest, taking a hold of his on cock and pressing it to Harry's lips. The head of his cock blurts precome onto Harry's lips and he paints it with the tip, spreading it across his mouth. Harry licks out, laps at the slit of Louis' cock and Louis leans away. 

Harry chases him with his mouth, tongue out and trying to stick to the head of Louis' cock. "Let me," Louis says, and presses a thumb to the cupid bow of Harry's mouth.

Harry huffs out a laugh, but stays down. He's warm and buzzed from the alcohol. Louis feels his arm move and Louis sees that Harry is grabbing a hold of his own dick, circling the base and pressing his other hand against his stomach.

Louis pets at Harry's head, then with a steady hand he slowly feeds Harry his cock. Waiting until Harry's eyes are watering to pull back, before thrusting in again. Louis picks up a steady rhythm, Harry's mouth pulling at his prick. His tongue fluttering along the length as he fucks his mouth in smooth strokes. 

Harry's hand leaves his stomach and wraps against Louis' thigh, pressing him even closer so that Louis has to groan and fuck in faster to Harry's mouth. Harry's hand travels to his ass, broad hand wrapping around, fingers pressed against the seam of his ass. 

Louis pulls out of Harry's mouth and his dick is sloppy with it, saliva and precome connecting his cock and Harry's lips. Harry whimpers and wraps his hand around Louis' cock, pulling hard and smooth. Hand wet with the mess he'd left behind, until Louis is bending over. 

Grabbing onto the headboard as he comes across Harry's face, come dribbling onto his lips and tongues. Smearing across his red flushed cheeks. Louis brings a finger across it and pets it onto Harry's tongue.

He glances at Harry's still hard cock and asks, "Second bottle now?"


End file.
